


The Things You Find Behind (Not So) Locked Doors

by redkislington



Series: tumblrfic [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Or not, Secret Relationship, Well not anymore anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait..." Noah pushed Stiles away from where he was currently nibbling an impressive hickey into Noah's throat. "Did you lock the door?"</p>
<p>Stiles scoffed. "Oh yeah, totally." He licked his red lips and all worries about a locked or unlocked door fled Noah's mind. "Now, let's get back to business..." Stiles muttered as he pulled Noah down again, thrusting his hips up into the werewolf's.</p>
<p>That was about the time the door burst open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Find Behind (Not So) Locked Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [За не совсем закрытыми дверями](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501324) by [NewBadGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBadGirl/pseuds/NewBadGirl)



“Well, this is awkward.” Stiles mumbled, as everyone else sort of stared.

_Yeah, awkward._  Noah gave everyone a tight smile, and dropped Stiles legs from his shoulders, licking his lips to chase the taste of Stiles mouth.  _Maybe an understatement?_

“Um.” Allison was the first to start talking, and the first to leave the room without another word, saying something about having to wash her eyes out with bleach after seeing her cousin dry humping her friend on his bed.

“About time.” Lydia stated, trailing after Allison with a flick of her hair.

“That’s… my scarf…” Isaac whimpered, and feeling a flush rising high on his neck Noah untied the scarf holding Stiles’ wrists to the headboard.

Scott didn’t seem capable of speech, or moving, and he looked a little green as he was turned around by Derek, who, as usual, didn’t say anything. His eyebrows though. They said _everything._

When they were all gone, the door left open probably on purpose to stop them from going at it again, Noah looked down at Stiles with a small grin. “Well…”

“Yeah.” Stiles said, then shrugged. “They approve.” Then after a moment. “At least it wasn’t my dad.”

Noah thought back to that morning, the Sheriff walking out and catching him on the roof outside of Stiles window, waiting for him to wake up. The man just shaking his head and yelling at him to use the front door and that they were going to have a very serious talk about their relationship when he got home, possibly involving guns. “Yeah…. about that.”  


End file.
